


After May 2nd

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coping, Draco Malfoy mentioned, Drarryland 2019, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Guilt, Hermione Granger mentioned, M/M, Newspapers, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Survivor Guilt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Everyone had their own way of coping.





	After May 2nd

**Author's Note:**

> CLASS/CATEGORY | Potions - Angst  
> PROMPT: Rolled 3 - Prompt C: One of them has a secret collection. The other finds it. A minimum of 243 words. Do not use the words 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe'.

It had been an obsession; Harry could see it plainly the way Draco had often collected the newspaper clippings of all who died from the effects after the war concluded. Some had been guilty, others manipulated into fighting against them. But the rare ones in the mix, had been innocent from all their accused charges.

It had sadden him that nothing had truly been fixed but it had hurt Draco more because, he understood that nobody could ever fully walk away from the war. Harry may have stopped Voldemort; but his influence and evil still lingered making Draco teamed up with Hermione as they tried to built bridges to all sides of the war since it had done a lot of damage overall. Harry had accepted that they both lived in guilt. He had his own issues too.

Draco’s collection only testified that they lived in a hypocritical world. Nobody was perfect; but they were still among the living. Meaning, that they had to trudge on after May 2nd.

He wouldn’t fault Draco for his quirks, nor would he call him out with the newspaper clips that keep multiplying. Eventually they would have to stop living like empty shells.

Eventually they would have to start talking about their issues that were hanging over their heads.

And everything would be okay. (It had to.) Because Harry couldn’t go another day with just half living.


End file.
